Please Come Home
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Xigbar's been ignoring Demyx, who finally hunts him down to find out what the deal is. Xig/Dem, angst, implied violence, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Demyx was sulking. 2009, _his_ year, his and _Xigbar's_ year, was almost over. And was the Freeshooter paying him any attention? Noooo. In fact, Xigbar seemed to be outright ignoring him. He had been on a mission for _days_ and when he'd gotten back he had shut himself in his room without so much as a "good to see you" to Demyx and when he had _finally_ emerged he had gone straight to the shooting rang and had hardly left it since.

Demyx was not happy with Xigbar. He planned on being very mad at the Freeshooter when he did come back to him. (Of course the Nocturne would be physically and emotionally incapable of being mad once he saw his love, but he was not consciously aware of this fact.) At the moment, number IX was sulking in the lounge with his sitar, picking out a baleful melody that was earning him a fiery glare from Axel, who was trying to cheer up Roxas, who was, as usual, emoing about the whole heart business. Six was also none-to-pleased with Demyx and his music, but Six was hardly ever pleased but anything that was not the Superior.

"Dem!" Axel finally exploded. "You're acting more emo than Zexion. What's wrong with you?"

"I heard that," muttered number VI from behind his book.

"Whatever."

"I just feel kinda down," mumbled Demyx, willing himself not to blush.

"Why don't you just go _talk_ to him, Dem?" asked Roxas, who of course knew exactly what was going on.

"What?" asked Axel, who had been too preoccupied with Roxas of late to notice what anybody else was up to.

"Like that'll help."

"He's not going to know anything's wrong unless you talk to him," pressed Roxas.

"How can he not know something's wrong? _He's_ ignoring _me_, isn't he?"

"He probably doesn't mean to," said XIII gently. "Some people are just a little slow on the uptake."

Demyx made a face at this insult to his Xigbar, but knew Roxas was probably right.

"Fine," he sighed. His sitar vanished in a puff of vapor and the Nocturne got up and slouched off to find Xigbar, not at all convinced this was going to work. "Xiggy?" he called, banging on Xigbar's door. "Xiiii-ggyyyy?"

Nothing.

"Damn."

Demyx wandered off towards the shooting range. He didn't really like it there; it was far too violent for his tastes, but it was where Xigbar was most likely to be. When he reached the white door to the range, the volleys of shoots told him Xigbar was inside. Who else used the shooting range? Demyx sighed and pushed open the door.

Xigbar stood there, his back to the door, blasting out the center of target after target. Demyx willed himself not flinch at the loud gunshots. He could see tension in the way the Freeshooter was standing and there was something angry about the way he was holding his body and the little snort of air that followed each bull's eye he shot.

"Xiggy?" said Demyx tentatively, the anger draining from him.

"Yeah?" he said. He had heard Demyx open the door between his shots, but he still seemed determined to ignore the little Nocturne.

"Looks like you're doing really well," Demyx said, awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"Why do you do it? You always hit the target right in the middle."

"Stress reliever."

_Hey_, thought Demyx, _that was a whole three syllables._

"Xiggy," he ventured again, as Xigbar paused to reload. "What's wrong?"

Xigbar froze halfway through loading his gun.

"Nothing," he muttered at last, clicking the ammunition into place.

"Come on, Xig, I know something's up. You've been ignoring me. Why? Did I do something Xiggy?"

The pathetic note in his voice made Xigbar sigh, set his gun down, and turn to finally face Demyx.

"Dem," he said, not meeting the Nocturne's eyes, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Demyx's brows knit together with concern. Had he done something wrong? Was Xigbar through with him?

"It's my next mission," said the Freeshooter carefully.

"What about it?"

"Well, Xemnas is sending me off right after New Year's."

"But you've been back for _days_. Why haven't you come to see me or anything?" Demyx did not understand.

"Dem, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Demyx almost thought about saying "well you have," but the look in Xigbar's eye stopped any such thoughts from even crossing his mind. Instead he just said, "I don't understand."

"First of January, I have to go and, well, it's going to be a very long mission, and- Oh Dem, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Xiggy! What is it?" It was hurting Demyx just to look at the anguished expression on Xigbar's face.

Xigbar sighed very deeply.

"I just wanted to make this easier on you so I stayed away. I'm sorry. I see now that wasn't the right thing to do."

"What's the mission?" asked Demyx, his voice full of dread.

"Dem, the thing is, I- I- I might not come back." He bit his lip and looked away from the sea-blue eyes that were filled with fear and confusion.

"What do you mean? Is Xemnas kicking you out or something?" That had to be it. Surely Xigbar could not mean what that had sounded like, could he?

"No, that's not it. He knows I'm the only one with a shot at this mission, but still, it's just a shot, not a sure thing, nothing like a sure thing." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Xig, you don't mean he thinks you're gunna-?"

Xigbar nodded.

"Xiggy! No! Don't go! You can't go! If it's so dangerous why doesn't _he_ go? Why does anyone have to go? You can't do this Xiggy, you just can't!" His mind was reeling; this could not be happening. There must be some mistake.

"I'm sorry, Dem."

"No, Xig, no, please." He didn't know what to say or do.

"Demyx."

"Xiggy, I am begging you. Don't do this."

"You think I want to do this? What choice have I got? He's the Superior; I can't just say no to him."

"Yes you can!" cried Demyx.

"Dem, please, calm down," said Xigbar, talking a step towards the blond.

"Calm down?" echoed Demyx in disbelief. "Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? You just told me that Xemnas has decided to send you a freaking suicide mission and you want me to calm down? You tell me that you've been avoiding me to make your _death_ easier on me and-!"

"Demyx!" Xigbar shouted, grabbing the hysterical Nocturne by the upper arms. "Shut up! Just shut up, Okay?"

Demyx wilted.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, wishing he hadn't yelled at the kid. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. It kills me seeing you like this, but hearing it from you-." He shook his head. "I mean, I've thought everything you just said, but hearing it from you-. Demyx." He was lost for words.

"Xiggy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that, but you can't let him do this. You just can't."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know! I'm the stupid one; you tell me."

"You're not stupid, Demyx."

"Tell that to the rest of the Organization," he muttered.

"Demyx, please." The Freeshooter ran his fingers through his hair again. "I've thought about this since I got back and he told me. I can't figure out a way around it. I've just gotta tough it out and hope I'm tough enough."

"But what if-?"

"You think I can't do it?" he asked, trying to sound mock-offended.

"Of course I think you can do it, but he said-," protested Demyx.

"Then don't worry about me." Xigbar forced a smile. "Come on, Dem, it's the end of our. What do you say I stop being an ass and we go have some fun together?"

Not even fifteen minutes ago Demyx would have given anything to hear those words from Xigbar, but not they seemed hallow and pointless.

"Xiggy, I-."

"Hush." Xigbar kissed his briefly to shut him up. "It'll be Okay, Dem," he said earnestly.

"Xiggy, what I am going to do without you?"

"Demyx, don't think about that. I'm come back to you. No matter what it takes, I'll come back to you."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been well over a month. No one had ever been away on a mission this long before. It was mid-way through February and everyone assumed Xigbar was dead, everyone expect Demyx who maintained Xigbar was alive as firmly as he maintained they had hearts.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" asked Axel, sticking his head into the shooting range.

"Make sure everything's clean and working," replied the Nocturne.

"Why?"

"For when Xig gets back."

"Dem," said Axel, trying to be gentle.

"He's coming back, Axel," said Demyx fiercely.

"Sure, Dem, sure," said Axel rather sadly as he left Demyx to it.

When Demyx appeared in the lounge later that day, he found Axel muttering to Six, who listened and then approached the blond.

"Number IX," he began. "I believe it is time you stopped acting in such a childish and human manor."

"Yeah?" said Demyx almost aggressively. He had been uncharacteristically moody and dark since Xigbar had vanished.

"Firstly, you do not have emotions, so stop behaving as if you do. Secondly, number II is not coming back. He's dead."

For a moment it seemed Demyx was going to control himself.

Then he exploded.

"Number VII," said Demyx, jumping to his feet, "I believe it's time _you_ stopped acting like such a superior ass. Firstly, if I didn't have emotions, would I be this pissed at you? Secondly, _He's. Not. Dead_!" Demyx shouted at the top of his lungs.

A ringing silence followed the explosion.

In the silence a slight sound was heard off in another part of the castle.

"I think someone just RTCed," said Axel in a small voice.

"No one's on a mission," said Six, regaining his usual, bossy composer.

"Yes they are," breathed Demyx. For a moment he just stood there in shock, then he tore out of the room as fast as he could.

The blond flew down corridors, skidded around corners, banged open doors, his heart racing, his blood pounding in his ears. Finally, he slide around a corner and what he saw cause him to slam into the wall and he nearly fell over.

"Oh god," he gasped.

Moments before he had been picturing tearing around a corner, finding himself face to face with Xigbar and flinging himself into the older man's arms. Sure, the Xigbar in his imagination was tired and a little the worse for wear, but he was running to meet him, holding him tightly.

Demyx could only stare, horrified.

It was Xigbar, alright, and he looked about as close to death as anyone still standing possibly could.

"Told ya I'd come back," he muttered with a weak and pained smile.

"Xiggy."

"Hey Dem." Xigbar collapsed on the floor.

"Xiggy!" cried the Nocturne, running to his side. "Xiggy! Xiggy? Are you Okay? Can you hear me?"

Xigbar did not respond.

"Oh god. No, no. Xiggy."

This was just too much.

Xigbar seemed to have fallen unconscious. Demyx could just barely see his chest rising and falling; his breathing was shallow and uneven. His coat was ripped and stained with dirt and blood. His hair had fallen from it's usually ponytail and was matted with clotted blood. In fact, he was just about covered in blood, both dried and fresh. His already scarred face was cut in several places and his right arm was at a very strange angle. Xemnas had been right. Any other man would have been killed on this mission.

"Xiggy. Come on, Xiggy. Don't- don't leave me." Demyx could feel tears leaking from his eyes and saw them falling onto Xigbar as he pulled the dying man into his arms.

"Holy-!" cried Axel, appearing around the corner. "Is he-?"

"No," said Demyx quickly. "Go get help. I can't move him by myself."

"Right."

The next twelve hours or so seemed like an eternity to Demyx. After he had followed Xaldin and Lexaeus, who had carried Xigbar to Vexen's lab, he could do nothing besides sit in the hall and wait. The others came and went, asking him how it was going, seeing if he was alright, occasionally offering him food or telling him he should sleep. However, he never had any answers nor would he allow himself to be removed from the floor beside Vexen's door. He would remain as close to Xigbar as he could.

Finally, long after Demyx was sure he could take it no longer, the door slid open and Vexen appeared. Demyx scrambled to his feet.

"Well?" he asked breathlessly.

"He's not going to die," said Vexen curtly. "But it was a close thing."

"Vexy!" cried Demyx, flinging his arms around the scientist.

"Number IX, get off me!"

"Sorry, sorry." The Nocturne backed down. "So can I see him now?"

"He's sleeping, but I don't think it would hurt. Just be quiet and if he wakes up, don't let him get excited, alright? I'm going to get some food and some sleep. Call me if anything happens."

"Okay Vexen."

Vexen sighed with exhaustion and started off down the hall.

"And Vexen," Demyx called after him.

"Yes?" he asked, turning back.

"Thank you."

The scientist nodded and headed off.

Demyx moved quietly into the lab.

There was Xigbar, asleep under a white sheet. He was a bit cleaner now, though his hair was still a complete mess. Demyx hoped he wouldn't have to cut it off; Xigbar was very partial to his hair. The Freeshooter was heavily bandaged, but he looked peaceful enough.

"Hey Xiggy," said Demyx softly as he pulled a stool up to Xigbar's side and perched atop it.

Xigbar did not respond. Demyx knew this was a good thing now and sighed happily as he watched his love sleep.

After a while, Demyx climbed down off the stool, which he had already been falling off, and curled up on the floor beside the bed and fell asleep, too tired to maintain his watch any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dem," called a soft, rough voice. "Demyx?"

Demyx sprung awake, staggering awkwardly to his feet.

"Xiggy!" he whispered excitedly.

"Hey kid."

"How do you feel?"

"Remember how it felt to become a Nobody?" he asked, trying to push himself up, but failing and remaining on his back.

"Yeah sorta."

"Well, kinda like that, only add going through a meat grinder filled with salt and acid."

"That good, huh?" asked Demyx, grimacing.

"Hey, with you here, I feel great."

"Xiggy." There was a pause in which they just looked at each other, too happy at being in each other's gaze once more to even speak. At length, Demyx broke the silence. "Everyone thought you were dead," he told Xigbar quietly.

"Really?" he asked, trying to sound assumed, although he had assumed this was the case.

"I tried to tell them that you'd come back, but they wouldn't listen to me. I had a bit of a fight with Six about a minute before you showed up, as a matter of fact," he said, remembering this encounter for the first time since Xigbar had finally RTCed.

"You? Fighting? Really?" Xigbar laughed and coughed up blood.

"Xig!" cried Demyx.

"I'm fine," he said, wiping blood from his chin with the back of his hand. "Really," he added sternly. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, Dem."

"Don't worry about it. You came back; that's all that matters."

"I told you I would, didn't I?" He smirked. "Anyway, you didn't think I wouldn't come see you on Valentine's Day, did ya?"

"Oh yeah! I guess it is Valentine's Day by now," said Demyx, remembering why he had been so touchy what was now the day before when Six had set him off.

"Yup and here I am."

"Here you are." Demyx gazed happily down at the man lying on the bed.

"I'd sit up and kiss you, but I don't think I can." He grimaced.

"No problem," said Demyx, bending down and wrapping his arms around Xigbar.

Demyx couldn't help thinking "_finally_." Despite still being weak and exhausted, Xigbar pulled Demyx down to him, kissing him with a tender passion.

"Ugh, I need a shower," said the Freeshooter, allowing himself to fall back down onto the bed. "You have no idea how gross I feel."

"I just put my fingers in your hair; I've got an idea."

"Ah, you're awake," said a curt voice.

"Tell me he just came in here and he _hasn't_ been watching us," muttered Demyx.

"Yeah, he just showed up."

"How do you feel?" asked Vexen, striding across the room to the bed and brushing Demyx aside.

"As far as you're concerned, pretty shitty."

"Well, you seemed to have stopped bleeding," he said, peering under Xigbar's bandages.

"He just coughed up blood," Demyx put in.

"Did you get him excited?" he asked sternly.

"Leave the kid alone, Vexen," said Xigbar, suddenly sounding tired.

"You need to rest, Xigbar. You shouldn't even be alive. You've lost a massive amount of blood, I doubt you've slept or eaten properly in well over a month, and what do you do when you get back? Are you _that_ determined to kill yourself?"

"Chill out, dude. I was just asleep."

"You still need to rest." The scientist turned to the musician. "Demyx, I need you to leave."

"But-."

"Demyx, he needs to rest."

"But-!"

"Number IX-."

"Let him stay, Vexen."

"Xigbar, I somehow doubt you'll rest properly if-."

"As your number II superior, Demyx stays."

"Fine, but I'm making the calls from here on out."

Xigbar nodded, but Demyx heard him mutter, "as if."

"Alright, I'm going to change your bandages. If you'd hold still..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Man, he didn't want to go away. Clearly he doesn't trust us. Wonder why?"

"Xiggy, you _do_ need to rest."

Xigbar rolled his eye.

"Come here."

"Where?" asked Demyx, confused.

"Here." Xigbar scooted over on the bed and patted the new space.

Demyx clambered onto the bed and Xigbar pulled him into this arms. The Nocturne curled against his side happily, burying his face in Xigbar's chest as he stroked Demyx's somewhat deflated hair.

"God Dem," he sighed into the blond hair.

"Hm?"

"I've just missed you so much." His blood-matted locks fell into Demyx's face.

"I missed you too, but I knew you'd come back." He was melting in Xigbar's arms, finally back where he knew he was meant to be. "I did think I was going to lose you there for a while," he admitted.

"Yeah, when I was about to pass out right after I RCTed, I was pretty sure I was about to die." He sighed. "Then I heard your voice. You saved my life, Dem."

"It's not like I would have made it without you."


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly another month before things at the castle were more or less back to normal. Demyx still wasn't speaking to Six, but they had never really gotten along before. A brisk March morning found Demyx pulling on Xigbar's arm, trying to keep him in bed rather than going down to the range to shoot things.

"It's cold!" moaned Demyx. "Stay here."

"Dem, I've gotta practice. I just got my arm working properly again."

"You could have got your arm cut off and you'd still be a perfect shot. Anyway, do you _want_ Xemnas to start sending you off on missions again?"

"Good point," said Xigbar and allowed himself to be pulled back down onto the white bed.


End file.
